Just You
by Byun Hyerin
Summary: Karena kebodohanku yang membuatmu menangis Karena kebodohanku yang tak menyadari cintamu Kyuwook GS


**JUST YOU**

**Pair : KyuWook**

**Pair : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine, no copas. Cast hanya meminjam namanya saja ^^**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Miss Typo, aneh =,=**

**Summary : **

**Karena kebodohanku yang membuatmu menangis**

**Karena kebodohanku yang tak menyadari cintamu**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read ^^**

**JUST YOU**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Semilir angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang terjatuh dari ranting pohon di halaman belakang Kirin Senior High School. Sekarang adalah awal September yang berarti pergantian musim panas menjadi musim semi

.

Terlihat namja berparas tampan, rambut drak brown ikal dan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan music bergenre mellow dari MP3 yang terpasang melalui earphone di kedua telinganya. Helaian rambut pendeknya yang tertiup angin menambahkan kesan layaknya dewa yunani.

.

"kyuhyun oppa"

Namja bernama kyuhyun lebih lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun itu membuka matanya menyengirkatkan dahinya bingung karena sebuah suara melengking yang menggangu ketenangannya. Walaupun dia memakai earphone ditelinganya namun namja itu mendengarkan dengan volume yang sedang, jadi dia masih bisa mendengar suara yang melebihi volume lagu di earphone miliknya. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara melengking tersebut, di dapatinya yeoja mungil berparas imut yang tengah berjalan dengan tersenyum kearahnya. Tangan mungilnya mendekap sebuah bingkisan yang berisi cokelat didalamnya

.

'cantik' batinnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman disudut bibirnya namun buru-buru dia hilangkan dengan wajah datarnya, ketika yeoja mungil itu semakin mendekat. Bagaimana jika dia masih memasang senyuman yang menurutnya tak penting itu? Bisa-bisa imagenya sebagai ice prince di Kirin Senior High School luntur.

.

Yeoja mungil itu sudah sampai didepan kyuhyun dengan masih tersenyum sedangkan namja itu dia hanya memasang wajar datarnya yang sangat cool .

.

"this is for you"

Menundukkan kepalanya yang kini tengah di kelilingi rona merah dipipinya. Kim Ryeowook siswi beruntung dari semua siswi-siswi di Kirin Senior High School yang diterima cintanya oleh ice prince di sekolahnya -Kyuhyun-.

.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan dengan yeoja didepannya, dia hanya merasa kasihan saja dengan yeoja didepannya itu karena selalu mengikutinya dan lagi dia tidak ingin berpacaran karena menurutnya menjalin sebuah hubungan itu akan menyakitkan. Namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini berdekatan dengan yeoja didepannya itu akan membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

.

Hey kyuhyun sekarang kau belum menyadari itu, tetapi suatu hari kau akan menyadari perasaan apa itu

.

**Flasback On_**

.

"**Kyuhyun sunbae jadilah namjachiguku" ucap ryeowook kepada namja tampan -kyuhyun- didepannya. **

**Ditengah lapangan basket yang dilihat oleh siswa-siswi di Kirin SHS yang sebagian besarnya adalah fans -Sparkyu- dari namja tersebut. Ryeowook tahu jika yang dia lakukan adalah salah besar, menyatakan cinta kepada namja yang dijuluki 'Ice Prince' disekolahnya. Mana mungkin namja pintar,popular,tampan,kaya seperti kyuhyun akan menerimanya? Jelas-jelas dia sudah banyak melihat yeoja-yeoja cantik menyatakan cinta keda kyuhyun namn ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang ice prince.**

**.**

**Ryeowook menatap memohon kepada kyuhyun yang juga sedang mentapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diatikan. Ryeowok meneguk ludahnya susah dia sudah memperkiraakannya, pasti akan ditolak.**

**.**

"**baiklah kita pacaran"**

**Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun membuat yeoja didepannya menatap tak percaya dan tentu membuat suara riuh dari fansnya yang juga menatapnya tak percaya dengan sang ice prince sekolah.**

**.**

'**apa aku sedang bermimpi?' batin ryeowook**

**Kau sedang tidak berminpi Kim Ryeowook ^^**

**.**

"**tetpi jika dalam 1 bulan aku tak bisa mencintaimu, maka maaf aku tidak bisa" lanjutnya masih dengan expresi dinginnya, yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh yeoja mungil didepannya itu**

''**gomawoyo sunbae"**

**.**

**Flasback Off_**

**.**

Kyuhyun mengambil bingkisan cokelat dari tangan ryeowook. Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan senyum merekah dibibir cherry nya.

.

"oppa apa kau sudah mencintaiku?"

Menatap wajah tampan namja itu. Wajah tampannya yang membuat siapa saja akan jatuh cinta kedalam pesonanya termasuk ryeowook.

"Mollayo"

Hanya satu kata namun dingin yang keluar dari bibir kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun, dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan dengan dingin oleh namja didepannya tetapi dia hanya mnyunggingkan dan percaya bahwa suatu saat namja didepannya pasti akan mencintainya.

.

"yak oppa, padahal waktukku hanya tersisa sehari lagi untuk bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, tetapi sepertinya percuma hehe" ryeowook berucap dengan sedikit candaan untuk menutupi kekecewaannya.

.

"huft.. yasudah nanti istirahat aku akan ke kelas oppa membawakan bekal yang ku buat. Pai pai oppa" lanjutnya tersenyum kearah kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak membalas senyumannya itu , hanya wajah wajah datar dan ryeowook pergi.

.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung yeoja itu dengan senyuman yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali membalas senyuman yeoja mungil nan cantik itu namun egonya begitu tinggi.

.

Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang sedari tadi berdetak tak karuhan itu, bukan detakkan kencang ketika kau sedang ketakutan saat disuruh maju mengerjakkan soal Fisika sulit dipapan tulis oleh guru mu, namun detakkan ini sedikit berbeda.. detakkan yang menyenangkan.

.

.

_**Cinta dari yeoja mungil itu **_

_**Perlahan namun pasti akan membawamu masuk ke dalam pesonanya **_

_**Dan ka tak bisa mengelak itu ^^**_

_**Byun Hyerin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"oppa kau harus banyak memakan sayuran. Karena sayuran itu dapat membuat tubuhmu kuat, terhindar dari penyakit dan tentunya jerawat…..-"

Ryeowook terus saja berceloteh panjang lebar tentang makanan yang baik dan tidak baik bagi kesahatan kyuhyun, kekek sepertinya yeoja itu lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa dia sekarang.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya itu, dia menatap yeoja didepannya itu yang entah mengapa suka sekali berceloteh panjang lebar-cerewet-. Kyuhyun sangat senang karena masih ada yeoja yang memperhatikan kesehatannya dengan tulus selain eommanya tentunya.

.

Ryeowook berhenti berceloteh karena sedari tadi dia tak mendengar suara kyuhyun. Didengakkannya kepalanya unruk melihat wajah tampan itu yang sekarang menatapnya dengan senyuman menawan yang tak pernah ryeowook lihat selama ini.

.

"hey.. oppa apa kau sedang bahagia hingga kau menatapku dan menampilkan senyuman yang tak pernah ku lihat " candanya mampu membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari acara menatap ryeowook. Buru-buru dia merubah expressinya menjadi datar kembali.

.

"tidak mungkin kau salah lihat" sangkalnya

"hahah jelas-jelas aku melihatmu tersenyum oppa. Kau tau dengan tersenyum kau semakin tampan"

"aish.. Y-yasu-dah seterah kau mau bilang apa, sudah kubilang aku tidak tersenyum "

Masih saja menyangkal namun kali ini dengan suara yang agak gugup dan membuat sang yeoja tertawa lepas melihat tingkah lucu kyuhyun.

.

Yak ampun kyu kau sudah tertangkap basah tersenyum dan memandanginya masih saja tak mengaku =,= ckckck kau terlalu mementingkan egomu yang tinggi itu .

**.**

**.**

_**Tapi kau tak tau**_

_**Mungkin saja kau menyukaiku **_

_**Lebih tepatnya mencintaiku**_

_**Mohon cintai ak sekali ini saja**_

_**Dan kau tak akan kehilangan sesuatu – Just You**_

_**Byun Hyerin ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ryeowook berjalan dengan senyuman yang takkan pernah hilang dari bibirnya. Dia berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai untuk ke kelas siapa lagi kalau bukan namjachigunya yang tampan namun dingin- CHO KYUHYUN-.

.

Hari ini dia bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk membuat brownis special untuk kyuhyun. Mengingat nama namja tampan itu membuat ryeowook teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya membuat kyuhyun mencintainya setelah 29 hari yang dia lewati dengan namja itu. Hari dimana reowook menanti jawaban dari namja tampan itu. Ugh.. dia tidak yakin bahwa namja sudah mencintainya

.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkah kaki mungilnya didepan kelas kyuhyun, diedarkannya kedua manik caramelnya ke penjuru kelas guna mencari namja itu. Ryeowook menemukan sosok kyuhyun dipojok kelas namun tengah berciuman yang bisa di bilang panas dengan seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tidak dia ketahui. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan diamata ryeowook.

.

.

Brukk..

.

.

Ryeowook tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tempat makan yang berisi kue brownis dan membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menolehkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menbelalakkan matanya kaget ketika mengetahui yeoja dipintu kelasnya adalah ryeowook.

.

Segera dia menghampiri yeoja mungil itu dan menghiraukan teriakan dari yeoja genit yang tadi dia cium. Dia tidak berniat untuk seperti itu, dia benar-benar sadar .

.

"ryeowook-ah dengarkan oppa dulu. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, aku benar-benar tidak sadar " jelasnya setelah sampai didepan yeoja mungil itu yang hanya menampilkan senyuman terpaksa. Dia tidak suka ketika yeoja itu tersenyum seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa,kyuhyun tau bahwa sekarang hati yeoja didepannya benar-benar rapuh dan menahan sakit tentunya.

.

"kau tak perlu merasa bersalah oppa" tersenyum menatap kyuhyun "aku yang merasa bersalah, menyatakan cinta pada namja berjulukan 'Ice Prince' disekolah dan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku dalam waktu satu bulan.. tetapi semua hal yang kulakukan percuma, karena kau takkan pernah mencintaiku " lanjutnya tersenyum kecut. Tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

.

Grep..

.

"kau salah, sekarang aku mencintaimu ryeowook-ah"

Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja mungil didepannya yang telah membuat hatinya yang keras seperti es sekarang meleleh seperti air sungai yang mengalir. Hanya ada yeoja didepannya .

.

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh kyuhyun lumayan kencang hingga membuat namja itu terjatuh .

"Mianhaeyo oppa, aku terlalu berharap untuk suatu hal yang belum tentu pasti. Aku lelah percaya bahwa kau akan mencintaiku padahal kau hanya kasihan padaku yang selalu mengikutimu "

Ryeowook berusaha tersenyum dan menahan bulir air mata yang akam mengalir dari kedua manik caramelnya.

.

"sungguh aku tidak berbohong. JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO KIM RYEOWOOK" teriak kyuhyun frustasi .

Kyuhyun memang salah seharusnya dia tidak meladeni yeoja genit itu.

"mianhae oppa"

Setelah mengucapkannya ryeowook berlari memgangi dadanya. Dia bahkan tak menghiraukan panggilan kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengejarnya. Ryeowook tak tau harus berlari kemana lagi dan dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di jalan raya. Yang berada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa sesak dan sakit didadanya saat ini.

.

"tuhan mengapa ini begitu menyesakkan hiks.."

Setetes bulir air mata lolos dari manik caramel ryeowook, air mata yang sedari tadi dia coba untuk tahan akhirnya menetes

.

"RYEOWOOK AWAS!"

"AAAAAAAAAA"

.

Cckkiitt Brukk

.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ryeowook yangkini bersimbah banyak darah dengan erat. Ia tak peduli bila bajunya kotor karena darah ryeowook. Dia benar-benar namja bodoh

"KIM RYEOWOOK"

.

.

_**Saat melihatmu air mataku mengalir**_

_**Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh**_

_**Membiarkanmu menangis dan pergi – Love Is Gone**_

_**Byun Hyerin ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Four Month Later …**

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah menatap sendu tyeoja mungil didepannya. Yeoja yang sangat dia cintai kini terbaring tidak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan infuse yang terpasang di tangan kanannya, perban dikepalanya dan jangan lupakan selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya. Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang menyakitkan bagi kyuhyun. Padahal ini sudah 4 bulan tetapi ryeowook tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan sadar. Kyuhyun masih ingat percakapan orang tua ryeowook dengan dokter yang menangani ryeowook tentang keadaan yeojanya.

.

.

.

"**terjadinya benturan keras pada kepala nonna ryeowook, sehingga pasien mengalami pendarahan pada otaknya dan mengakibatkan pasien mengalami koma dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama "**

"**apa anak saya dapat sadar kembali uisa?"**

** bertanya penuh dengan nada kawatir didalamnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.**

"**entahlah, Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Kita hanya dapat berdoa kepada tuhan agar memberikkan mukjizat kepada nonna ryeowook"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yah kira-kira itulah perkataan dokter 4 bulan lalu yang masih kyuhyun ingat. Kyuhyn mengecup punggung tangan ryeowook dengan lembut, seharusnya dia yang terbaring diranjang itu bukan ryeowook. Jika kyuhyun memilik kesempatan dia ingin memutar waktu kembali, memeluk tubuh yeoja mungil itu, jika saja jika saja .. ya selalu kata itu yang kyuhyun pikirkan.

.

"Caramel, apa kau tak lelah memjamkan matamu terus? Menyembunyikan kedua manic caramel indahmu heum .."

Mencium punggung tangan ryeowook, tak ada respon dari ryeowook.

"kau tahu aku selalu membawa dan mengganti bunga tulip di vas bunga dimeja mu setiap hari"

" Kata eommamu kau sangat suka bunga tulip, bunga yang menggambarkan kesucian,harapan, dan cinta yang sempurna"

"maaf karena kebodohanku ini. Kumohon cepatlah bangun,aku merinduhkanmu.. saranghae"

.

.

Tess..

.

.

Setetes air mata terjatuh dari mata obsidian milik kyuhyun

"Tuhan .. kumohon bangunkan ryeowoopk dari komanya" batinnya miris

.

Entah kebetulan atau mukjizat tangan kanan yeoja mungil itu tiba-tiba sedikit menunjukan pergerakkan, kelopak matanya perlahan demi perlahan terbuka menampakkan dua manic caramel indah yang sangat kyuhyun rinduhkan selama 4 bulan ini.

Ryeowook membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya. Samar-samar ryeowook menatap sekeliling ruangan itu, biru muda dan bau obat-obatan yang menghampiri indra penciumannya. Ryeowook yakin dia sekarang berada dirumah sakit, tempat yang paling tidak ingin dia kunjungin.

Di tolehkannya kepalanya ke kanan secara pelan-pelan. Ryeowook dapat melihat jelas kyuhyun berada disampingnya, tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi ryeowook tidak bisa mengerti =,=

.

"o-oppa?" ucapnya setelah pandangannya jelas

"kyu-kyuhyun oppa" panggilnya lagi seraya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri-mungkin efek kecelakaan dan koma- ryeowook ingin mendudukkan dirinya namun segera ditahan oleh kyuhyun

.

"k-kau diam disitu, aku akan memanggilkan dokter dan orang tuamu diluar" ucap kyuhyun dan berlalu keluar. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah namjachigunya, eoh namjachigunya? Mendengar kata itu membuat ryeowook teringat akan tekadnya dulu membuat kyuhyun mencintainya, tetapi dia sekarang menyerah dengan tekadnya itu. Tetapi mengapa kyuhyun ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kyuhyun pergi? Apa dia menungguinya selama koma?

'ah.. ryeowook-ah mungkin dia hanya kasihan padamu saja' pikirnya.

.

Tak tahukah kau ryeowook-ah, namja itu yang mengguimu selama kau koma, bahkan dia melupakan kesehatannya hanya demi mu dan itu bukan pikiranmu semata.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Saat melihat dirimu yang berbalik kembali**__**  
**__**Waktulah yang menunjukkannya padaku, membuat cinta menjadi jelas saat ini**_

_**Byun Hyerin ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menyuapi ryeowook dengan buah apel yang tadi dikupasnya. Senyuman bahagia sedari tadi tercetak dibibir kyuhyun tampat berhenti. Kyuhyun benar-benar senang, akhirnya permohonannya benar-benar didengar dan dikabulkan oleh tuhan.

.

"emh.. Kyu oppa dimana eomma appaku? Lalu bagaimana keadaan kesehatan ku?" Tanya ryeowook memulai pembicaraan karena mulai bosan dengan suasana yang hening.

"eomma dan appamu sedang menebus obat di apotek. Dokter bilang kesehatanmu mulai membaik, kau hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan luka dikepalamu itu " jelas kyuhyun lembut. Membawa tangan mungil ryeowook kehadapannya kemudian menatap lembut kedua manik indah ryeowook yang kini menatapnya.

.

"ryeowook-ah mianhae atas kebodohan dan harga diri yang dulu tak menanggapi cintamu. Karena dulu aku tak percaya akan yang namanya cinta-" mengejeda ucapannya sejanak guna menghela nafas, menghilangkan rasa gugupnya mungkin "-jiak kau memberikkan oppa kesempatan aku akan memperbaikkinya. Mianhaeyo saranghayo caramel" lanjutnya masih setia menatap kedua manik caramel indah ryeowook yang kini digenangi air mata.

.

"jadi, apakah selama satu bulan usaha ku membuat oppa mencintaiku tidak sia-sia? Bukankah oppa hanya kasihan saja kepadaku"

Berucap dengan menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan terjatuh dari manic caramelindah yeoja itu. Kyuhyun menyengirkatkan dahinya bingung, bagaimana ryeowook tau kyuhyun menerimanya hanya kasihan saja.

"ne awalnya aku hanya kasihan saja kepadamu. Tetapi jantungku selalu berdetak kencang ketika dekat denganmu, namun aku tidak menyadarinya jika itu adalah cinta. Bagaimana kau tahu?" kyuhyun bertanya setelah tadi menjelaskan maksud awal dia dulu menerima pernyataan cinta ryeowook.

.

"tentu aku tahu, karena setiap aku ke kelas atau mencarimu melewati koridor sekolah yang ramai dengan fans oppa, mereka mengatakan bahwa aku hanya seorang itik yang dikasihani oleh mu"

"tetapi aku menutup kedua mata dan telingaku untuk tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan tentang ku."

Kyuhyun masih setia mendengar ucapan ryeowook

"ternyata ucapan mereka benar, kau hanya menganggapku itik yang harus dikasihani. Saat aku melihat oppa berciuman panas dengan yeoja itu"

Bulir bening jatuh dari manic caramel ryeowook.

.

"jeongmal mianhaeyo. Saat kau mengalami kecelakaan san koma, saat itulah oppa sadar bahwa cintamu telah membuat oppa masuk kedalam "

Mengecup tangan ryeowook lama dan menatap yeoja itu yang kini juga menatapnya balik. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir cherry yeoja mungil itu.

"ne, aku memafaafkan oppa. Nado oppa"

.

.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ryeowook, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan …

.

Chup ..

.

Bibir keduanya menempel dengan sempurna, ingat hanya menempel saja tidak ada lumatan-lumatan, menyalurkan rasa cinta dari hati mereka.

Kyuhyun bersyukur karena ryeowook bangun dari tidur panjangnya -koma-

Sedangkan ryeowook dia senang akhirnya misinya membuat sunbaenya membalas cintanya berhasil.

**.**

**.**

_**Saat aku melihatmu, aku merasa nyaman**_

_**Meskipun kau tdak suka ketika aku berkata**_

_**Bahwa diri ini senang, tapi kau tetap gugup**_

_**Jangan ragu, jangan pernah siksa dirimu senidri**_

_**Sebenarnya cinta ini murni**_

_**Kalau kau memberikan senyum indahmu**_

_**Dengan matamu, kau cantik,**_

_**Sangat cantik,**_

_**Hingga membutakan mataku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Byun Hyerin**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**Akhirnya hyerin update ff baru kyuwook . entah kenpa ide ini muncul ketika hyerin sedang galau akan SM Audition Global . okey sebagai reader yang baik hyerin minta review ^^**_

_**.**_

_**RnR**_

_**.**_

_**Byun Hyerin**_


End file.
